


Spectres of Two Earths.

by Mondo1682



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Spectre Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondo1682/pseuds/Mondo1682
Summary: Speculation for season 2. Of stargirl. And slyvester pemberton. But spoilers. So you'll get spoilers if you read.
Kudos: 3





	Spectres of Two Earths.

Slyvester Pemberton was dead. When he was Starman the night the JSA died. Courtsey of a direct icicle to the gut. From icicle. 

But it felt like it wasn't their. No pain at all. His hands instinctivly going to the wound. The words he said to Pat. About the staff moving on. To someone else that night. Came to mind. His dying moments. 

Next all he noticed was he was in a house in the suburbs. Who knows where. Apparently he is here in a suburb home. Is all he had.

Until a deep voice said " i'm glad you are coherent enough mr. Pemberton. " As he turns around he see's a man in a green cloak. That looks familar but he can't place it. In his alive head.

The only words coming is what was nagging at him all this time. "I died didn't i. It felt like i died." He isn't sure what answer he is gonna get. Until he hears the green cloaked man say "Yes you Slyvester did die on December 24, 2010 on your earth. And have been chosen like me". 

"Chosen like Harry Potter chosen." Slyvester asks. Wondering the purpose of all this. Wondering what the green cloaked guy meaned. Until something clicked.

"Your the Spectre. From the JSA myths. A person chosen by god's wraith. For a purpose. To help humanity whereever it needs to go." For the green cloak man to nod. And his cloak glows green. Dissapearing to reveal the man underneath. 

"Oliver Queen. To be blunt." Eyes glowing green. Waving his hand. Making two drinks appear. Moving it over to him. "The power and i. Need your help. And we agree you deserve the honnor." 

At Slyvester not knowing what to say. Oliver said some more. " I made a deal with a celestial being that is known as the Monitor. To save a couple of my hero friends. From a crisis. And in doing so i was chosen as the Spectre to help pervent the occurrance of another crisis level event. So the multiverse don't need to be regenerated again."

Taking a drink. Actually tasting the flavor. Briefly startling him. Still feeling like he was dead. He clears his throat. Attempting to focus on the information. "Okay i don't know what all the introduction talk means. About a apparent crisis. I'll show you respect for. You took me right from my death. To here. What was it for." Use to all the Jsa mission debriefs from the government. Though he did want to know about the multiverse being regenerated. 

To his shock from the man infront of him. Who he guessed didn't take it easy. Laughed. "It's okay. I know what it feels to survive. I'm sort of expert in it. Even coming back from the dead." Oliver quips.

Sensing he needed something to ground him. Like he called his mother after his inital five years of bad stuff happening. Esspecially with the info dump. "Eclipso. Think of him as the prototype version of well of this." Gesturing to himself. 

"Usually he is almost always contained on all the earths. As god intended. But since the multiverse was rebooted. Everything shuffled. Some earths completly changed." As his voice gets gently. Knowing this was even more sensitive. 

"Your earth was the one's completly reshuffled. And that distrupted where eclipso is. Have you ever heard of dragon king."

This will be updated multiple times in the process. Like a cat with a ball of yarn. Lol. Anything to fill the cracks?


End file.
